Voltage translators or level shifters are devices that resolve mixed voltage incompatibility between different parts of a system that operate in multiple voltage domains. They are common in many complex electronic systems, especially when interfacing with legacy devices. With the advent of wide-bandgap semiconductors, the switching speeds of level shifters are increasing. However, present level shifters do not have the required high common-mode transient immunity (CMTI) with propagation times that are fast enough to handle these high switching speeds.